


Whole

by thewiselittleowl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dissociation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiselittleowl/pseuds/thewiselittleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Sirius sick with worry, Remus struggles to deal with the aftermath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole

The bottle crashes into the wall, Remus gazing at the glass as it falls. He distantly hears yelling but stays focused on the shimmer, the way the shattered edges catch the light and glint. He's mesmerised by the millions of reflections, stuck in the doorway, breath caught in his chest.

"How could you?" Sirius roars, whole body trembling. He rubs angrily at his face.

Remus refuses to make eye contact, let alone even acknowledge Sirius' presence. One droplet running down the plaster hits another. They bleed together, rolling faster and faster until they part again. Remus quickly flicks a glance at Sirius' hands, notes how they shake, and returns to pretending he isn't there.

"Remus please, don't ever do that again." Sirius pleads. He takes a step forward, and Remus flinches. Sirius drops his slightly raised arm.

The room feels warm, his robes sticking to him with sweat. It's a cold sweat, the dampness making him shiver, yet his body acknowledges the heat of the room. Remus feels light, losing the feelings of heat he'd first felt when Sirius had lost his temper. He starts to feel disjointed, unconnected.

"Remus," here his voice cracks under the weight of his conflicting emotions "you scared me. I can't bear to lose you and I thought I did." 

Remus can almost hear the falling tear hit the ground, definitely does hear Sirius' quiet sniffle. Slowly he raises his head and arms, stumbling forwards into Sirius. Warmth floods back as strong arms envelope him. He buries his face into Sirius' hair, trying to block out the sight of his thin white hands shaking. Remus shudders and whispers a soft "sorry", fists clenching at Sirius' shirt. 

"I-I thought I could do it without making you worry but it hurt so much and I d-didn't handle it so well." Remus shudders again. 

Sirius shushes him, pulling him tighter. "I've got you, it's ok now."

As Sirius runs his hand tenderly through Remus' hair, Remus glances up. The droplets running down the wall have formed a puddle together, joined once more. His hands stop trembling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what Sirius is worrying about bc it's very late and I just want to sleep but maybe Remus sneaking off to transform alone??
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr at thewiselittleowl


End file.
